Cuphead (Character)/Quotes
Generic Intro Quotes * You Don't Look like any debtor I've seen * Jeez, you're an ugly one * This one is for Elder Kettle * Ready to tango? * Even Mugs could take you down. * How about we wipe that smile off your face? * I've taken down monsters bigger than you * Thank god Porkrind gave me that new Shot... * Guess this is that job i was talking about * I beat a King and the Devil, you ain't nothing. * Don't mess with the Cuphead, 'nuff said * Why do females just seem to hate me? (Against Any Female) * May I purchase your time m'lady? (Against Any Female) * Umm, do we have to fight? (Mugman Premier Skin) * I'm doing this for Cuphead! (Mugman Premier Skin) * The Devil wasn't as Scary as you! (Mugman Premier Skin) * I may be 4 but but i'll beat you! (Mugman Premier Skin) * The narrator made me 21, so you're done for! (Mugman Premier Skin) * Wow! You're beautiful (Mugman Premier Skin, Vs. A Female) Generalized Quotes * 'Cuphead/Mugman: '''Who gave you that scar? ** ''Bardock: That Ain't none of your damn business kid *** 'Cuphead: '''Jeez, I'm sorry okay? *** '''Mugman: '''Why are you so angry? ** ''Yamcha: Oh, that one's actually a pretty cool story *** 'Cuphead: '''No one cares Yamcha *** (or) '''Cuphead: '''You're boring *** '''Mugman: '''Oh wow!, I can't wait to hear it! ** ''Future Gohan Premier Skin: It was the androids *** 'Cuphead: '''Any relation to Dr. Kahl? *** '''Mugman: '''I've fought androids as well Sir! ** ''Core!Frisk: These are just my eyes.... *** 'Cuphead: '''Uhhhhhhhh *** '''Mugman: '''Really? That's gross ** ''Goopy!Frisk: That's the fusion with Dr. Gaster *** 'Cuphead: '''Any relation to Dr. Kahl? *** (Or) '''Cuphead: '''Fusion?! *** '''Mugman: '''Oh...okay. ** ''Error!Sans: Y-y-you're annoying me. *** 'Cuphead: '''and y-y-you need a speech therapist. *** '''Mugman: '''You talk funny! ** ''Swapfell!Sans: Shut up and Die. *** 'Cuphead: '''Why the hell does everyone hate me? *** '''Mugman: '''I don't want too! ** ''Horror!Sans: The Queen did. *** 'Cuphead: '''Sounds like FuckFace Von Bon Bon *** '''Mugman: '''She sounds like Mrs. Bon Bon! ** ''Cross!Sans: I...don't have a physical scar. *** 'Cuphead: '''Let's fix that *** '''Mugman: '''Then why'd I ask that question? ** ''Epic!Sans: That ain't nun of your business bruh. *** 'Cuphead: '''Don't call me "bruh" *** '''Mugman: '''Cuphead is my only "bruh"! ** ''Fresh!Sans: You're gonna have a FRESH time bud *** 'Cuphead: '''Fresh isn't a bad thing. *** '''Mugman: '''Is Fresh a bad thing in this situation? ** ''Mirror!Sans: I'll break your porcelain like glass *** 'Cuphead: '''I'd like to see you try *** '''Mugman: '*Gulp* Please don't ** Mirror!Sans: The same person who's about to give you some. *** 'Cuphead: '''oooooh, very scary *** '''Mugman: '''That sounds scary!. ** ''Geno: That genocidal freak of a human *** 'Cuphead: '''If it was a "genocide" how are you alive? *** '''Mugman: '''Are you okay? ** ''Gaster: The core is a....cruel mistress *** 'Cuphead: '''That's kinky. *** '''Mugman: '''You remind me of Elder Kettle. ** ''Horror!Roman: Somebody...that don't matter though. *** 'Cuphead: '''It...uh...does! *** '''Mugman: '''All right then good sir! ** ''Snapped!EC: The people who left me behind *** 'Cuphead: '''Fuckin' Drama Queen *** '''Mugman: '''You'll be okay Ma'am ** ''Murder: I did it to myself kid. *** 'Cuphead: '''God, are you crazy or what. *** '''Mugman: '''Maybe, don't do that? ** ''Lucid: You can thank Jikan for that one. *** 'Cuphead: '''does...he hate you? *** '''Mugman: '''Oh? Where is he? ** ''Horror!Blackjack: A little bit of Acid goes a long way *** 'Cuphead: '''Get some bad Moonshine from Porkrind? *** '''Mugman: '''Did Porkrind spill Moonshine on your face? ** ''Jasan: That's Satan's fault *** 'Cuphead: '''I didn't know you knew him too! *** '''Mugman: '''Are you after him as well?! ** ''Snowflake: Long story short, nun your buisness *** 'Cuphead: '''Jeez, you're a grumpy guss. *** '''Mugman: '''I respect your descision ** ''Horror!Edward: It's a long story kid *** 'Cuphead: '''Good, I don't want to hear it. *** '''Mugman: '''Can I hear it? ** ''Sigma: A gigantic cougar *** 'Cuphead: '''Guess you could say....Welcome to The Jungle *** '''Mugman: '''Oh! You're okay though, right? ** ''Adult Connie: Some Gem monsters. *** 'Cuphead: '''Are those guys debtors as well? *** '''Mugman: '''Can I fight with them? ** ''Angel Aurora Quartz: I...really don't want to talk about it. *** 'Cuphead: '''Well, boohoo there Lady. *** '''Mugman: '''Alright then Lady! ** ''Apache Tear: Some battle scars tend to happen. *** 'Cuphead: '''Let's make some more of those *** '''Mugman: '''Oh! I have some of those! ** ''Bloodstone: Ex girlfriend's new hubby. *** 'Cuphead: '''No one cares about your relationship problems. *** '''Mugman: '''Oh! That's gotta suck! ** ''Cloud Connie: Ohhhhh, Archimedes '' *** '''Cuphead: '''Ummm, delusional much? *** '''Mugman: '''Who's Archimedes? ** ''Jeff The Killer: ''A few knives do the trick! *** '''Cuphead: '''I'm calling 9-1-1 *** '''Mugman: '''I'm confiscating those! ** ''Jane The Killer: The man i'm searching to kill *** 'Cuphead: '''Can I help? *** '''Mugman: '''That's mean Ma'am! ** ''Ticci Toby: A l-l-little bit of FIRE fire does the t-t-trick *** 'Cuphead: '''A-a-and you need a Speech Therapist **** (Or) '''Cuphead: '''Fighting with Grim Matchstick huh? *** '''Mugman: '''Were you fighting Wheezy? ** ''Sonic.EXE: I AM GOD! *** 'Cuphead: '''That didn't answer the question *** '''Mugman: '''You don't look like the Legendary Chalice! ** ''Freddy Kreuger: The Parents of the children I killed *** 'Cuphead: '''You deserved that! *** '''Mugman: '''Maybe you needed that! * '''Cuphead: '''You're a cutie!/'Mugman: 'Oh wow, you look beautiful ma'am! ** ''Fasha: Don't talk to me kid *** 'Cuphead: '''Are all Saiyans this rude? **** (Or) '''Cuphead: '''Can't take a compliment? *** '''Mugman: '''I'm sorry ma'am! ** ''Gine: I'm married, so you must leave *** '''Cuphead: '''Didn't stop me with that Skeleton Lady *** '''Mugman: '''Oh! I was not informed Category:Quotes Category:Cuphead Category:Downloadable Content